


No One Else

by SamidareYui



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: Angst, F/F, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-30
Updated: 2017-10-30
Packaged: 2019-01-26 19:26:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12564504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamidareYui/pseuds/SamidareYui
Summary: It's not like she expected Kotori to love her back.(That's what she wanted, but not what she expected.)





	No One Else

**Author's Note:**

> me: *writes angst fic of my otp based on my experiences*

Today is graduation day.

The day Umi would confess her love to Kotori, as she had been planning for several months.

She had asked Kotori to meet her in the clubroom, half an hour before the whole group would get together.

Speak of the devil.

"K-Kotori..."

"Ah, Umi-chan." Standing right there by the door, Kotori's as beautiful as ever. "What is it?"

"I love you!" Umi's voice ends up being a bit too loud, she realizes, and speaks a little softer. "I've always loved you. A-And, I've always wanted to know what it felt like to be your... girlfriend."

Kotori stares at Umi with an unreadable expression on her face. Was she disgusted? Troubled? Or perhaps, pleasantly surprised?

Her expression turns into a frown, and the answer becomes obvious.

"I don't love you, Umi-chan. I just can't."

Words she never thought Kotori would say.

"I'm sorry, Umi-chan."

* * *

It's not like she expected Kotori to love her back.

(That's what she wanted, but not what she expected.)

Kotori starts ignoring her, a few weeks after their graduation, and the reason's obvious.

She accepts this, and moves on (tries to).

* * *

Years pass without them exchanging words.

* * *

Umi starts talking to other girls, starts dating other girls, sleeping with other girls.

So far she's discovered three things about herself:

1\. She prefers being on the receiving side during sex (and prefers to keep this a secret, as she might be seen as selfish).

2\. She may have a thing for unexpectedly dominant girls.

3\. She'll probably never stop loving Minami Kotori.

* * *

* * *

"It's a μ's reunion!" Somehow, Honoka manages to hug everyone in the large room within thirteen seconds. "Finally, after ten years!"

That much was clear, with every μ's member present, much to Umi's dismay.

"But," Umi says, "you told me--"

"Ah ah." Honoka may have matured physically, but her childish attitude was still kinda there, and Umi is one-part glad, nine-parts tired. "I knew you wouldn't go if you knew what it actually was!"

Umi just sighs in defeat. She was supposed to go to her girlfriend's first big concert today, but Honoka had begged Umi to help her with something important.

Her train of thoughts is interrtuped when she hears a voice she hadn't heard in a long time.

"I'm glad everyone came. It's been so long!" She hears the voice say. It's a lot deeper than it was the last time she heard it, but that's a given.

She looks behind to see the owner of the voice. Her heart starts racing--

_It's too much._

\--And there she is, after many years. The girl she's loved for so long.

Minami Kotori.

"It's nice to see you again, Umi-chan."

* * *

Sonoda Umi does not love Minami Kotori anymore.

At least, that what Umi tries to tell herself over and over again.

**Author's Note:**

> im not drunk


End file.
